Journey across Cyrodiil
by Random user
Summary: Naruto comes across an Oblivion gate and ends up in a whole new world, he must now find a way to save said world along with a way home. An Elder Scrolls Crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Elder Scrolls lV: Oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXX

A lone young man with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker like marking's could be seen sitting at a desk wearing an orange cloak that went down to his ankles, under that he wore, orange pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and on his feet he had black ninja sandals. The young man was currently looking over a letter he had just received, shortly after he finished reading it a great big smile threatened to split his face apart and he let out a small chuckle which soon turned into a full blown laughter "Hahahahahahahahaha".

As soon as the laughter died down he thought to himself _"It's time, I can finally return to my own world, to the hidden leaf village, to home." _He stood up and looked around the room, his smile soon became a sad one because all around the room were various artifacts and items from his journeys _"Heh I sure am going to miss this place though, it has become like a second home, I have made so many friends and people who are like family but…" _He looked towards a dresser and opened it inside was an orange jumpsuit with many tears, over that was a forehead protector with the hidden leaf symbol on it. _"I have fulfilled all of my promises here, now I must return and fulfill all of my other promises."_ he thought as he picked up the forehead protector.

He was now back at his desk proudly wearing his forehead protector writing his own letter, but every now and then he could not help but get distracted by thought's of his journey _"How long has it been since I left the village?" _**"It's been two and a half years brat" **a dark rough voice told him _"Two and a half years huh, so that means it's been two years since I came to this world." _He set down his quill pen and became lost in thought.

(Flashback two years ago)

"Hey erosennin your supposed to be training me" the annoyed blond haired boy said.

Said man let out an annoyed sigh "Calm down Naruto there will be plenty of time to train later, for now let's just relax."

Naruto grunted "That's what you always say I haven't learned anything new since we left, how am I supposed to bring Sasuke back and become Hokage if you don't teach me anything?"

A grin came across Jiraiya's face "I'll tell you what gaki, why don't you come with me to the hot spring's and I will teach you some of my better peeping techniques"

Naruto could not help but growl in annoyance "I don't want to become an old pervert like you, come on teach me something I can use in a fight."

"I told you that I would start training you later, anyway if you don't want to come it's your loss later" and with that Jiraiya vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hey erosennin wait" Naruto shouted but Jiraiya was long gone, Naruto sighed in frustration "I guess I have to train myself again" he said as he left the hotel they were staying at.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had now been walking through a forest outside the village they were staying at for several minutes kicking a rock out of frustration every now and then "Damn pervert he's always peeping" he also threw in several obscenities when all of a sudden he got the strangest feeling and when he looked up the sky had gone completely red "Huh what the, what's going on" he franticly looked around searching for any signs of enemy's.

His eye's soon landed on what appeared to be red glowing rectangle shaped gateway of sorts his instincts were telling him to stay away and run but he could not help but be drawn in soon he was within inches of the gateway _"What is this feeling? My instincts are screaming at me to leave, yet a part of me feel's like this is something I must do, well here goes nothing." _those were his thoughts as he set foot into the gateway.

"Man what is this place it sure is hot here" he said to himself, as he looked around all he could see was a rather barren wasteland and lava before he finally saw three towers, two were close by but one looked like it would be hard to reach from where he was _"I guess I should look through those two first"_

He made it to the top of the first tower without any problems, as he looked around the room he noticed a large lever, naturally his curiosity got the better of him so he went to pull it, shortly afterwards he heard a loud noise and went to the nearest door and exited the tower, when he exited the sight that greeted him was a bridge connecting him to another tower, he looked to the side of said tower and saw what could be another bridge that may be able to connect to the furthest tower a sudden look of realization crossed his face _"I see there must be another lever over in the other tower and if I pull it a bridge should extend to the furthest tower" _after mentally patting himself on the back he raced over to the second tower.

It was just like he thought after pulling the second lever a bridge extended to the furthest tower, after entering the furthest tower he saw a beam of light shooting up to the top of the tower _"I guess this is it" _he slowly made his way to the top and when he got there he saw a glowing orb in the middle but right next to it was a human shaped figure dressed in some strange looking armor staring at the orb with it's back to Naruto. Without thinking Naruto walked right up to the figure "Hey this place is pretty strange huh?" he got no response "Oh right my name is Naruto what's yours?" he still got no response and was starting to become annoyed "HEY" he reached for the figures shoulder, but the figure turned around with a sword in hand and swung it at him, Naruto was completely taken by surprise and was unable to dodge the blow but right afterward with great pain he put some distance between himself and the figure.

Naruto looked down at his chest and saw a big gash with quite a bit of blood pouring out which soon started to slowly heal "What was…" he stopped mid sentence as he got a look at his attacker he saw that it had a black face with two short horns _"What the hell, is that thing even human?" _Naruto took out several shuriken and let them fly, unfortunately the human shaped figure deflected all but one with it's sword and the one that did hit it seemed to have no affect because of the armor.

The thing let out a battle cry as it rushed towards Naruto _"Damn that things tough, looks like I have to use this" _he held out one hand and soon a blue swirling sphere formed, the thing was quickly in front of him thrusting it's sword forward but Naruto ducked under it and thrust the blue sphere forward with a cry of "RASENGAN" and with that the thing crashed right through a wall to outside the tower. Naruto was now on one knee panting _"Man the heat is really getting to me, but at least my wound is almost healed, I should probably head back but first" _He stood back up and looked towards the glowing orb _"I did come all this way, I should at least see what that is" _he made his way too the orb and was now right in front of it "Well here goes nothing" he said with a slightly shaky voice as he reached out and placed his hand on the orb right afterwards the whole place shook and he had too cover his eyes because the whole place lit up.

As soon as things calmed down he slowly opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was a small lake and directly across said lake were several stone domes with a tall tower in the middle "Huh what the… where am I" he looked all around him and yet nothing looked familiar _"Wasn't I in a forest before I entered that strange place" _he let out a heavy sigh _"Damn erosennin… I guess I should check that place out, hopefully some people will be there so I can find out where I am" _He took one step before he collapsed _"Damn not now" _were his thoughts as everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Sorry for such a short first chapter, but I'm sure the next chapter will make up for it. Anyway I highly doubt any of the dlc along with Knights of the nine and shivering isles will be in the story seeing as how I have never played that and I won't be able to any time soon, however I will try and include everything from regular Oblivion, but I will have to play through it again to refresh my memory so I would expect slow updates.

Now as for my other fic, I am sorry for the wait I have no excuse I just got lazy but I will get to work on it tomorrow and hopefully it will be out in a week.


End file.
